


not good for you

by softsxdoyo (artsyhan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: LMAO, M/M, bad boy!jeno, good student!jaemin, nomin, soft dates, still don't know how to tag this shit, they aren't even dating here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyhan/pseuds/softsxdoyo
Summary: Jaemin had enough of hearing that Jeno was not good for him.





	not good for you

**Author's Note:**

> so hi uwu im still a little bit shy about posting here but i just had that idea in my mind and im posting this in my fucking school lmao

Going on dates with Lee Jeno wasn't something Jaemin dreamt about. They were like fire and water. On the first hand, Jaemin was the best student in their school, a social butterfly, with that sweet smile of his and kind voice. Always in his uniform, with a sweater on top of it, looking all soft and sweet. At the breaks, he was talking quietly with his friends or classmates, looking as bright as the sun. He was a cute kid focusing on his studies.

Then, of course, he felt surprised when Lee Jeno talked to him and asked him out. On a date. 

Lee Jeno with his white shirt, a tie, and that damn leather jacket, raising a bow at him and smirking slightly. Who was Jaemin to complain? 

Jeno was kinda specific. With the reputation of a typical bad boy, not caring about school and his grades, getting drunk on many parties and sleeping with many people. And there he was, standing in front of the best student in school, asking him out. 

They ended up in a cat cafe, laughing loudly while patting cats. Jaemin learned that Jeno loved kitties, and Jeno learned about Jaemin's addiction to coffee. For the first time in a while, Jaemin felt alive. 

– You were on what with who? – Mark gasped, mouth agape and eyes wide open. 

– I was on a date with Lee Jeno, now can you please be quiet? – Jaemin rolled his eyes, closing his locker. He turned around, his eyes traveling to the entrance of the school.

There was Jeno with his friend, all in black, with cold eyes and a pack of cigarettes in his hands. He searched something with his eyes, stopping when he noticed Jaemin. He sent the younger a cute smile, waving at him. Jaemin felt his cheeks getting red. He shyly waved back, smiling to himself. 

– Do you know that he's not good for you? 

That was something Jaemin heard a lot in the next months. Regularly going out with Jeno made him happier. They spent hours and hours together, taking small steps.

– Why do you say that? – Jaemin asked hearing Mark saying the same sentence once again. Jeno was not good for him.

– You know how he is, Nana. – Mark sighed, getting annoyed.

– Exactly, I know the real him. He's always asking me if I'm okay with him going on parties, always inviting me, and when I'm not going, he's not even touching the alcohol. He's going out just with me, he's not kissing, fucking or even holding someone else. It's just me, Markie. And he decided that he want to take things slow. – Jaemin snapped. 

He saw Jeno sad and happy, he saw Jeno drunk, high and sick. He saw Jeno being shy towards him, he saw him being so confident. He held his hand, kissed his cheek, sat on his lap, cuddled with him and talked for hours about the future, slowly falling in love with the real Lee Jeno. 

– You know what, maybe you're right. Maybe he's not good for me. But surely, I'm good for him.

Jaemin turned around only to meet with Jeno's playful eyes and a cute smile.

– Morning, baby. Do you want to go on a study date? – The older asked softly, slowly reaching out for Jaemin's pinky finger. – I mean... I'm not going to study but we have that History exam tomorrow and I know that you're stressing over it... I just want to be there for you, my good student.

Jaemin glanced at Mark quickly. Not good his ass. He then gave Jeno his whole attention, smiling brightly and nodding. 

That's how they ended up in the library, with Jaemin sitting on Jeno's lap, hands of the older around his waist while he was reading his notes. 

– Would you mind if I'll read out loud? I'm focusing better when I can hear what I'm reading. – Jaemin whispered, and Jeno lifted his head from his shoulder. 

– I love your voice, Nana. I don't mind hearing you read about kings, queens, and wars. Go on.

Jaemin's smooth voice filled the space, Jeno immediately listening to his words. They finished when the sun was going down and the librarian warned them about the closing hours. 

Standing in front of Jaemin's house, Jeno found himself holding his hands, smiling softly at him. Five months. He was going out with Jaemin for five months, and he finally wanted to make things official. 

– Sometimes I want to choke Mark, they all should just shut up, Jeno. They don't know you. – Jaemin said, taking a step closer to Jeno.

– Well, Mark is worried about you, baby. My reputation isn't good, and you told me how overprotective he can be. – Jeno rested his hand on Jaemin's waist. They were saying that Jeno is just playing with Jaemin. How naive the good student can be thinking that someone like Jeno can fall in love with him. He just wants to fuck him, use him, destroy him. Yet there they were, with eyes full of love, unspoken words between them. So fond of each other, so sure of their love. 

– You're nothing like they're saying, Jeno. – Jaemin's voice came out like a whisper. Jeno's eyes became even softer when he kissed the younger's forehead. – I have a plan, and you need to agree, my future boyfriend. 

The next day Jaemin was excited. His eyes roaming around the hallway, not giving a shit about what Mark was saying. He probably was ranting about how Jaemin changed again. And then the door opened once again. Jaemin's heart skipped a beat when Jeno came in, late as always in that hot leather jacket of his. Black hair styled, eyes cold and searching for someone. 

They landed on a smaller figure, melting at the sight. He said something to his friends and started walking towards Jaemin, feeling everyone's eyes on him. There he was, standing in front of Jaemin, reaching for his hand to pull him closer. And there was Jaemin, with a confident, but still, sweet smile, throwing his free hand around Jeno's neck. Everybody gasped as they kissed, in the middle of the hallway, after five months of joking around. They never kissed, never held hands or hugged in school, only talking. And that day everything changed when they pulled apart, Jaemin on Jeno's said, whispering to each other. 

– Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well? 

– I slept amazing, my lovely boyfriend.


End file.
